


Missing You

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Some Drarry Stuff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ron is a bit of a jerk, he gets better though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Ron has been having a lot of trouble accepting Harry's new relationship. To get Harry his best friend back, Draco leaves him. But is that really for the best?





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about an hour. Sorry if you don't like it or it's too short but this is what I imagine Ron would do if Harry started dating Draco. 
> 
> *Harry and Draco, sadly, are not mine.*

Harry and Draco had been together a few months now. Already, Draco had about half his wardrobe, a spare toothbrush, and had stocked the kitchen full of his favorite foods at Grimmauld Place. They were both completely comfotable with their new relationship. Even Hermione had taken to regularly chatting with Draco about her interest in the work he was doing with his potions. The only problem either of them had encountered was Ron. Ron was stubbornly against interacting with Draco. He was the only person who had any problems with it. Even Mrs.Weasley had invited Draco to next months christmas party. 

Draco was close to his breaking point. Everyday, he would visit Harry for lunch and watch as they glared at each other. He listened as Hermione spoke to him but he could see the pain she was in at her best friends fighting all the time. He heard Harry talking to Hedwig about how much pain he was in. So he did the only reasonable thing he could think of. He broke up with Harry. 

“But I don’t understand. Draco, I love you. There’s no reason to leave.” Harry said, following Draco around as he collected all of his things. 

“Harry, this is the best thing for you. You and Ron have been best friends forever. I feel like I’m intruding on your life. You don’t have to pretend that the way he’s acting isn’t hurting you. It’s hurting Hermione too. You’ll be fine. I’m just the git that tormented you all of our lives.” Draco did his best to shove away the pain. He even pulled on the mask, though it was a little cracked, that his father had forced on for most of his life. “I love you, too. But that means I have to do what’s best for you and leave.” Draco finally had most of his things packed away. He grabbed Harry by his jacket and left a quick kiss on his lips, a kiss that nearly broke him, and ran through the front door. As soon as he was off the property he apparated away to his appartment in Lodon. 

The second Draco was in his living room, he broke down. The tears started slow and gradually got worse. Before he even realized, Blaise, his roommate, was holding him as Draco sobbed into his chest and he was sure that Pansy would be there soon to join them.

Meanwhile, Harry was angry. Very angry. He grabbed his floo powder and was at the Weasley house in seconds. He rushed up the stairs, barely registering the calls of his family following him up. “Ronald Weasley! This is all your fault! I love him and you have to sit there and act like everyone is forgivable except for him. You and Pansy are engaged, you twit! He apologized. He apologizes to me every time I wake up from a nightmare. He only wears long sleeves because he is so ashamed of who he used to be because of people like you who tell him that he can’t be better. He is the love of my life, you idiot. He broke up with me because of you and I have no idea what to do with myself besides yell at you for being the stupidest man on the planet!” By now Harry was screaming at his bewildered friend, tears running down his face and George Weasey being the only reason Ron’s nose was still fully intact.

“What are you talking about?” Harry heard Hermione ask. 

“Draco said that he saw we were in pain from the way Ron was acting so he broke up with me. He said that it would be better for me and that he was just the guy that tormented us all our lives. But he’s not and I love him so much it hurts. Now he’s gone and I feel so empty, Mione.” Harry was on the floor now, Hermione’s arms wrapped around him protectively. Ron felt incredibly baffled and guilty. He had thought that Harry and Draco were a fling. He thought he was trying to protect Harry but now everyone felt Harry needed protection from him. 

 

It was three days later when Ron was knocking on Draco’s front door. Hermione had told him where it was since Harry wasn’t currently speaking to him. The door opened to reveal his fiance with a glare on her face. “Now isn’t the best time, Ron. I love you, you know I do, but this has gone too far. Draco hasn’t moved from his spot on the couch since he got home.” 

“I thought so. Harry’s been crying at Hermione’s since he stopped screaming at me. He won’t even talk to me. I need to talk Draco into going back to Harry because he won’t come back unless he knows Draco wants him to. “ Ron admitted, eyes trained on his torn trainers. Pansy opened the door to let him in and Ron pecked her on the cheek on his way through the door. 

When he reached the living room, he cringed. Draco was wearing Harry’s favorite Weasley sweater and a pair of sweatpants that he was pretty sure he had seen Harry in before. The blonde's hair was in knots and his eyes were so red he looked like he had pink eye. 

“Um, hey Draco. I just came to say that I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how much Harry cared about you until he was screaming at me for you breaking up with him. He, uh, he misses you. It may take me a bit to get used to it but I think he kinda needs you. He’s at Hermione’s.” Run stumbled over his words as Draco looked at him with watery blue eyes. 

“Will you take me there, Ron? I don’t know where that is.” Draco was on his feet as soon as Ron had finished. Ron grabbed his arm and apparated them to the front of Hermione’s house. Ron nodded to him and was gone as quick as he had come. Draco ran to the front door and knock as loud as he could. Hermione opened the door and looked surprised to see him. Her surprise faded into a look of comprehension and without a word she pointed to the first door on the right. 

Draco opened the door to find Harry nursing a cup of tea in shaky hands. His eyes were red, as Draco knew his likely were, and his hair was even messier than usual. “Hey.” Draco said, making Harry jump. 

“Hi. What are you doing here?” Harry asked, something that Draco thought looked like hope shining in his eyes. 

“Well, Ron came by to talk to me. Basically, he asked me to get you to come back to me. That is if you want me to.” Draco said nervously, dangerously close to tears again. 

“Of course. Get over here.” Harry pulled back the covers and Draco rushed to climb into bed beside him. He curled up in into Harry’s side and Harry instinctually wrapped his arms around the smaller wizard. 

“I love you.” Harry heard Draco whisper into his chest. 

“I love you, too.” Harry answered, smiling for the first time in days. 

A few hours later, Hermione peeked into the room and smiled. They were curled up under a blanket, both asleep with small smiles on their faces. She snapped a picture to tease them with later and left to have a cup of tea with Ginny.


End file.
